RyansWorld: Holy war against television
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. Sometime in the year 2020, the Roman Catholic Church in conjunction with former Ontario premier Dalton McGuinty decide to wage a holy war against television. Summary Starting out in the province of Ontario, the crusade eventually goes worldwide and doesn't stop until television is banned worldwide in the year 2040. Once the "holy war against television" reaches Italy, it is approved by Pope Millicent I and her army of paladin clerics. Pope Millicent I would also be the first married Pope (with her husband living with her in the Pope's residence). Watching television is like consuming alcohol or cannabis and most people start to morally object to watching television (especially FTA satellite television and the inevitable digital television nanoantenna that can pick up an average of 72 channels in most rural areas). Just like smoking indoors, watching television quickly becomes an immoral thing to do as people spend less time watching cartoons, sitcoms, and reality shows - they exercise and study for higher-paying jobs instead. This holy war became especially popular in Bhutan where they criminalized television once more in 2029 due to the moral decaying effect it has on the Bhutanese people. Military dictatorships, communist regimes, and liberal democracies alike began discouraging people from watching television. By the year 2030, there were neither educational programming or programming suitable for all ages - television had become an adult wasteland of smut programming by then. The final step would be for the people to write a petition to the United Nations; asking them to make it illegal to send and receive television signals. It took until the year 2040 for television to be declared illegal on a global basis. Until then, church members would often carry around picket signs around town saying things like "God hates television" and "Television dooms families." Living proof can be seen about people who are addicted to television; they wear "plus size clothing," never exercise, always eating at national fast food restaurants, and seem to prefer purchasing pop over drinking tap water at home. Women are especially vulnerable to being television addicts; the streets are becoming increasingly dangerous and men are not often there in their lives to protect them; especially police officers. Most houses do not have large basements where exercise can be maintained into the coldest months of the year. There are more people in the world that live in rented apartments than in purchased houses. Other external factors that make people favor obesity over a healthy body mass index includes stress at work, stress at home, children, being a mother, and animal products. External links * God Hates Television See also Scenario: Television banFor the "non-holy war" and "non-RyansWorld" view point on the criminalization of television Category:RyansWorld Category:Issues of the post-rock generation Category:Television Category:Society Category:Religion Category:Canada Category:Bhutan Category:Italy Category:Cultural